The Next Great Adventure
by Flyingspit
Summary: Harry Potter, Master of Death steps through the veil in the department of mysteries seeking the next great adventure. And after speaking with death, is allowed to board a train to westeros? Where is that? And why is it so cold here? It's time to bring magic back to the land of westeros with a bang. Because honestly is there any other way?
1. Chapter 1

A/N – Hi my name is Daniel and this is my first story here on fanfiction. Ive been reading for a while but I haven't made any contributions. Though I have always wanted to for a while. So if you read this story please leave a review and let me know what you like and don't like, and of course what you think of the story. This chapter has already been updated since last night when I uploaded it I didn't feel it was exactly perfect, so I fixed it up as best I could. If you're a interested in beta reading this story for me please pm me and let me know! Other than that enjoy the story, read and review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was an average, rainy London day when Harry Potter had decided to die. Yes decided. It had been many, many years since he had rid the world of the dark lord Voldemort. Honestly it had been to many years, it had already been 50 years since he had been to the funeral of his last surviving classmate Hermione Weasley. During his long life Harry had traveled the globe, learning, listening, teaching, fighting, even healing. He had ushered in a new age of peace for Wizarding Britain, stopped the prejudice of muggleborns and squibs. He had accomplished much in the many years that he lived. But the biggest accomplishment he had ever made, he kept secret from everyone. He had become the master of death.

He had achieved immortality. Of course most of the world did not know about this accomplishment. There were suspicions that maybe he had a philosophers stone of his own sure, but that was far from the truth. That secret had died with Nicholas flamel, Harry had accidentally become "the master of death". By winning the allegiance of the deathly hallows Harry had become the master of death. And while at first Harry and his friends had thought this nothing more than a title made by wizarding conspiracy theorist, it had actually meant more, much more.

The day of the battle of Hogwarts was the last day that Harry had aged. Sure he looked old with long white hair, the many wrinkles dancing across his ancient skin, and his ever darkening jade green eyes, but that was because of glamour's and potions. Keeping his aging appearance up was the brilliant idea of his friend Hermione. As brilliant as she was, she understand what Harry and Ron didn't seem to grasp right away. That if anybody, nobody who suddenly stopped aging, they would be in the spotlight of many governments and scientists, not just Britain's. Harry had immediately agreed of course and wanting to escape the notice of the world had spent the last 176 years making himself appear as if he had aged like everyone else.

Harry shifted the bottomless mokeskin pouch hanging around his neck as he stood staring into the arch of death inside the death room of the department of mysteries contemplating his life, and the many joys, and sorrows that came with it. With not even a flick of his hand, the disillusionment charm melted away revealing a 17 year old harry potter, with shaggy brown hair and a faded lightning bolt scar on his forehead standing before the veil of death wearing a common black robe.

He was not bitter, he was not depressed, he wasn't tired of life, he was just anxious. He was ready for the "next great adventure" that had never come. And like Harry's one time best friend Ron Weasley was fond of saying "sometimes if what you want doesn't come to you, you have to screw up your Gryffindor courage and run after it." Of course Ron said this when it came to talking about how he had finally gone after Hermione. But harry was quite that sure that Ron would agree that the same could be applied here.

He thought of Sirius Black, it had been many years since he had even thought of Sirius in nothing more than a passing thought. And yet as Harry took in a deep breath…. It was the last thought that completely filled his mind as he stepped forward into the veil, and onwards to the next great adventure a wizened old man had once spoke of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry kept walking through the dark, confident in his stride and excited for the first time in many years, with no idea of where he was going or what would happen next he marched on through the darkness of the veil. And then in a sudden almost blinding flash, Harry looked around at his surroundings, recognizing the ghostly pearlescent version of Kings Cross Station looking cleaner than it would ever be in real life, and lacking all color. He looked around, not really sure what it was that he was looking for and saw a woman standing further down the tracks, standing next to a bench. Harry curiously walked over to the hooded figure in the black robe unafraid but slightly nervous, wondering what would come next. While walking harry couldn't help but smile, well at least things were exciting now.

The figure turned towards him, and from within the heavily shaded hood that Harry's eyes could not pierce a feminine voice spoke to him. "Mr. Potter, I've been expecting you." She said waving a hand towards the bench "please take a seat"

"Who are you? And what do you mean you've been expecting me?" said Harry standing in place, curiosity over taking his mind.

"What I mean is I have been waiting for you, all those that touch the hallows come to me eventually. Even my supposed "master" Mr. Potter. No one was meant to live forever, it is not what mankind is built for." The figure let out a slight chuckle at the dawning realization on Harry's face.

"Yes harry I am death. Or at least the death that you see, I appear differently to everyone. You were right in thinking that you were immortal; you truly could have lived forever. But had you actually wanted to live forever, you never would have become my master I would have denied you the hallows."

"wait" Harry interrupted "you would have denied me them? What do you mean?"

"The moment anyone touches even one of the hallows, their…. Hmmm soul becomes open to me. And if I should judge them to be selfish, or unjust, dishonorable, then my curse will take effect and they will die once way or another and there soul would join me, simple as that." She awnsered.

"woah" Harry's heart rate had picked up, and he suddenly realized why there use to be such stories surrounding the elder wand, and how it had carved such a bloody path through history.

"Fortunately for you, you are a relatively decent person harry and I did not have to pull your soul so early in life. Though I also should thank you for the shattered soul of Tom Riddle. His meddling and trying to cheat me was becoming a very big annoyance" she chuckled again.

"oh well… ummm…. You're welcome I guess." Spoke harry.

"humbleness suits you Harry, and it doesn't suit many" she laughed "but now I must ask, what is it that you want?"

"what do you mean?" harry asked confusedly, wasn't it kind of obvious? He wanted to move forward. Pass on. Kick the bucket. Begin kicking up daisies. Sit back on a lawn chair in the great beyond and relax.

"What I mean is did you want to die now? Or did you want me to call you a train to carry you on to the…." She seemed to be thinking for a minute "next great adventure was it?"

"Are they not the same thing?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh no, death is the end, the last stop. But the next great adventure you were thinking about is only two stops away. Of course payment is required for a trip." She spoke ominously.

In that last statement harry felt slightly afraid for the first time in many years as he felt a slight shiver go up his spine, yet tried to reassure himself as best he could. Ironically death didn't seem scary, or threating, or trying to squash him like a bug but calmly stating the facts before him.

"What payment?" questioned harry cautiously yet curiously.

"My gift of course, I would ask it back. Since you are leaving this world you cannot have it with you elsewhere. You would pay with your immortality and become mortal once again, to live out the rest of your days and then die as a normal wizard like your friends have done before you." She spoke happily as if glad that he had asked.

Harry thought of the incredibleness of all that was happening right now. She wasn't wrong he was looking for the next great adventure. And he supposed he had always wanted to actually grow old, he could live for a little while longer he could always rejoin his friends after really growing old not faking it while his friends grew old around him. Death stood nearby, patiently waiting for his answer.

Harry cleared his throat "I would like to go on the next great adventure then, if that's alright I suppose"

Though he could not see her face harry could've sworn death had smiled right then as she cheerfully said "Of course it's alright harry" She snapped her fingers and the sound of a train could be heard approaching the station, she held out her black gloved hand as if to shake his hand. "I wish you a lovely trip Mr. Potter"

Harry reached out to shake her hand and the moment his hand connected with hers he felt a giant weight on his shoulders simply disappear, and as he slowly fell to the floor losing consciousness he realized it was his immortality leaving him. Letting him once again be weak, and age, and truly live… no longer frozen in time as others aged, loved, and died around him. He could only smile at the shadowy figure of death lifting him and placing him on the train, and informing an unseen person to drop him off on the second stop.

"The second stop? Mam are you sure?" replied the unseen figure

"Yes I am quite sure, Harry shall have his great adventure before greeting us again." Death answered matter of factly.

"Well I mean…. Yes of course mam. Ill drop him off then." The figure took harry from deaths arms set him down inside the train.

"Thank you Ignotus." Death said to man on the train.

Harry could feel the train beginning to pull away from Kings Cross when he heard Ignotus mutter. "Of course it's kind of hard not to find adventure in the land of westeros." And then chuckle to himself as Harry finally lost consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was cold he was very cold, it was the first thought he had as he regained consciousness. He awoke to what appeared to be nothing but white, and assuming he was still inside the strange train inside the veil, he sat up. He took in his surroundings, he was in a large forest covered in icy snow. Trees surrounded him reaching high into the sky. They must have been the home to some birds because even if Harry couldn't see them he heard quite a few of them moving along the branches of the trees surrounding him, and a few singing in high pitched notes to their neighbors.

He was not in the veil any longer, so this must have been the stop that death spoke of. He stood up wandlessly casting a warming charm on himself with only a thought while brushing the snow off of himself and his robe muttering about being left in the freezing snow. Harry grabbed the mokeskin bag hanging around his neck and reached his entire arm inside pulling out the elder wand. Harry hadn't needed a wand for many years, magic became so easy to him as he aged, the only thing he really needed it for anymore was very advanced magic, and healing but harry supposed that was because he was never very good at healing to begin with.

But seeing as he was in a world he did not know, and a time he knew not when, he felt it better to err on the side of caution and use the tools he knew would not fail him for a certainty to find out where the nearest city was. He swished the wand and closed his eyes, while casting a bastardized version of the scrying charm searching for a city. He felt his magic leave him in a wave, pushing out across the snowy field and through the trees of the forest further and further still, concentrating harry felt it. What appeared to be a large village was not too from where he currently was. He looked up into the sky at the sun realizing it was probably about noon. He could make it to the village before night by foot. He could chance apparating to the village but seeing as harry had never been there before and he was not overly fond of the idea of splinching himself he decided he would walk instead.

Harry flicked his left wrist and a moderately thick grey cloak came into existence wrapped around his shoulders. And with another thought a secondary warming charm was placed on the cloak to bundle him against the severe cold. With another twitch of his fingers his trainers had transformed into thick gray boots perfect for hiking in the woods.

So concentrating on the preparations to hike to this village that Harry didn't hear the snow crunching softly behind him, or the low growl that started until it was almost too late. Harry turned to notice a huge wolf, so big that for a moment all harry could do was stare in awe. This was a wolf that Hagrid would have love to have seen. It looked about the size of a bull, with several sharp looking teeth, paws the size of his entire outspread hand, and letting out a low blood curdling growl as if….. oh my god this wolf was about to eat him!

Harry pushed some of his magic into the snow next to him making it rise up and take the form of a deer, before concentrating and forming his power around the snow sculpture pushing his will into it, transfiguring it, and animating it to create a real life deer standing next to him. Harry did not want to kill the great beast he would rather tempt it with a delicious dinner, damn Hagrid for rubbing off on him.

Harry carefully eyed the great wolf watching him and shifting its eyes to the deer standing next to him, before settling its fierce gaze back on him, and slowly stalking forward. Harry sighed, why couldn't it have gone for the deer? Well atleast he had tried, that had to count for something. He may be willing to try to let it live, but if the wolf really didn't want the deer harry had made for it, than he would show the wolf what it was missing out on.

Harry banished the transfigured deer into the great wolf hoping to scare the beast off, when to his shock one of the antlers pierced through the wolfs neck, the wolf let out a sharp whine as its blood drained quickly from its open neck splashing against the ground contrasting greatly with the white field of snow. The wolf in panic pawed at the deer who's antler was stuck in its neck, mauling it, tearing the deer apart with its giant claws.

Harry watched the animal fight, clinging to life, before finally collapsing next to a stream the dead deer alongside it. Harry could only sigh, he did not feel guilty. It was sad to see such a great beast die, for no reason. But the wolf had tried to kill him and he was going to defend himself Hagrid may have rubbed off on Harry sure, but that didn't mean he was hagrid. He shrugged before again looking himself over and marching into the forest towards the village that he had felt with his magic.

Not turning back, Harry missed the moving bulges near the wolfs belly. If he had turned back harry would have done something to help the pups inside. But he had not turned around, he continued to walk forward to the village. And although harry had missed this small fact, Lord Stark and his men following behind him towards their home would not. And harry would eventually meet these pups, because the village that he was approaching was none other than Winterfell.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Well here's the next chapter everyone! Im Honestly surprised how quickly this picked up but im glad the majority of you seem to like my story so far.

Dmorrighan, I will continue writing more theres no need to worry about that. It gives me practice and is kind of fun to do.

Thunder18 thanks for saying my last chapter was great I was honestly kinda worried about it lol.

Chronodaimon im hoping to keep the story as promising as it appears right now hopefully Ill keep you as a reader.

Guest reviewing my work that left a review – as you can see the story line for mine is actually quite different because I don't like how most stories seem to follow the same narrative either. But in future maybe you shouldn't assume you know what is being written before it is done huh?

Roguetrick00 ill be sure to try to keep it interesting maybe ill even get a twist or two in there.

Royaltwinfangs thanks for the compliment

aFIZ and more will keep on coming

Kingoftrolls1990 I didn't actually no about beta readers but I am still looking for one now!

IF YOU ARE A BETA READER THAT SEES THIS STORY AND YOU ARE WILLING TO BETA FOR ME PLEASE SEND A PM!

And as always enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A sigh escaped from Harrys lips as he entered the town of Winterfell, how did harry know that this was Winterfell? That was simple. From the moment Harry had entered the main gate he had been using a form of passive legilemency on the locals. Not exactly perfect enough to read memories, or to delve into the targets mind, but more than enough to gather knowledge about the world he now inhabited.

It seemed that this world was currently in the age of Camelot, what with knights and swords, and fear of dragons. Ok maybe that last one wasn't an illogical fear or anything but they seemed to have died out in this world so there was no reason to be afraid anymore.

The castle near the center of town belonged to the starks, lord and lady stark in particular, and thanks to a passerby mentioning that the family had just recently adopted a litter of direwolves (a wolf that grew to enormous size and were usually quite vicious) harry had decided that he would not be meeting them. One Hagrid was enough, he did not need to meet an entire family of the people that took highly dangerous and volatile creatures as pets.

It did not seem that they would meet him regardless. Here harry was a nobody, he was not a knight, or a king, or a soldier; he was your average man. Of course a dimension travelling wizard at the same time but the people didn't know this, and with the apparent rarity and fear of magic most seemed to have Harry decided that for the time being he would like to keep it this way.

Harry had no idea what it was that he was doing here, nor did he seem to be bothered by it. He continued walking the streets among the men and women of the town dressed in thick clothes to keep off the bitter cold with a small smile on his face. Unsure of the future or where this would lead him but looking forward to the uncertain adventure all the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry's stomach had started to grumble and he was following the scent of cooking meat, not paying attention to where it was that he was going. He bumped into a few people here and there but with a muttered "excuse me", "sorry", "hungry" most people let him pass without too much of a fuss.

Harry opened the main entrance to what appeared to be a tavern. Two stories tall the building was made of wood and stone, with sparse windows here and there around the outside and a front and back door. As the door opened the warmth of the tavern splashed against his face like a breath of fresh air, scented with cooking beef and what smelt suspiciously of old beer.

"Hi there stranger" A red headed woman, dressed in a thin tight fitting dress of some sort that seemed to enhance her every curve and cut below her rather large breasts tastefully without revealing what lay beneath approached him.

"Can I get you out of that heavy cloak? You seem like you could use some time to relax from your travels." She spoke in a breathy tone.

"Um yes that would be nice, but honestly I was just looking for some food." Spoke harry looking confusedly at the woman. "though a place to stay tonight might also be nice if you happen to have a room available here."

The woman looked confused at his reply at first and then smiled "We can get you a room for a week if that's what you desire, 10 dragons should cover your stay and the food will be delivered by my own very capable hands " She seductively replied her eyes lingering near his pockets.

Harry was confused, was the woman trying to con him out of something? Why was she speaking as if they were secret lovers, did she confuse him for somebody else? "Who are you? And what do you mean 10 dragons?" asked harry.

"Oh my name is Ros, you must be a traveler do you not use the currency of the seven kingdoms?" asked the woman now known as Ros.

Harry quickly used his legilimency to grab the information from the top of Ros's mind, gently prying around until he found the information that he was after. "Yes I am a traveler, and no I haven't yet had the need to use your currency as I have my own." With this said harry pulled 3 galleons from his pocket and showed them to Ros. With the information he had gained from her the gold used to make the 3 galleons should just about match up to the amount of the 10 thinner golden dragons.

"oh my lord this is more than enough, please follow me" spoke ros as she wrapped her hand around his own cupping the gold between then and pulling him along towards the stairs

Harry could only smile at the peculiar place that he had found himself in, who knew the people of this world were so nice? Harry followed along pulled by Ros to the third door on the left at the top of the stairs and she opened it for him to go inside following along behind him placing the gold onto a nearby shelf in the room.

The room had one bed with what appeared to be large fur blankets, and what seemed to be a chamberpot, harry knew this from having seen them before in Hogwarts collecting dust. "well my lord how about before your meal we relax just a little?" spoke Ros slipping her hands around him from the back beneath his robes and slowly peeling them away.

Harry smiled "the people of Winterfell sure are accommodating." Said Harry earnestly.

Ros lightly nibbled along the lobe of Harry's left ear earning her a groan from him that she smirked at. "We are very accommodating my lord, now let me show you the one place in all of Winterfell that you may always get warm" She pushed him onto the bed and was on top of him so fast that Harry could only think that maybe magic wasn't gone from the seven kingdoms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry awoke the next morning something warm burrowing into his side, he opened his eyes and was blinded momentarily by the red hair of Ros. Harry smiled thinking of the fun that they had had late into the night. It had been a long time since Harry had last had sex, playing an old man would do that to you. He couldn't help but the think that Sirius would be proud of him, in the past 24 hours he had traipsed through the veil of death, gone to another dimension, and the first thing he had done that night was wear out a prostitute. Yes Sirius would probably be very proud, in that regard the twins would be as well probably.

Ros woke slowly before blearily lifting her head and staring into Harrys emerald green eyes sparkling with mischief, ros couldn't believe it. The man before her had kept her working for his gold for hours into the night only finally succumbing to sleep in the wee hours of the morning, how was he even awake right now? It just wasn't possible. She continued to stare at his face noticing the faded scar on his forehead and the slight smile on his face as he lost himself in thought. "where did you come from harry?" asked ros.

Harry shook himself out of his thoughts as he noticed Ros was awake and speaking to him. "im sorry, what?" asked harry.

"Where do you come from Harry? What land of wild men do I need watch out for in the future." She teased him while gripping his considerable length beneath the fur blanket.

"oh" groaned harry "far from here, a place I doubt you've ever heard of. We didn't have a kingdom there, and one day I decided I wanted to travel, so I boarded a tr….ship, and was carried across the seas." Harry berated himself he almost let slip what surely would only cause problems in the future.

"okay" said Ros releasing his member "as long as no more people like you show up here and plow this whore house into the ground than I am sure we can survive just dealing with you" she giggled as she climbed out of the bed to retrieve her clothes her pale naked body seemingly shining in the morning sunlight.

Harry stared for a moment appreciating the body of the woman before him. "where are you going?" he asked.

"well I need to prepare for the arrival of Lord Tyrion, all of the workers here do. He's probably about as bad as you, you two would probably make great friends, what with the similar hobbies. But at least with Lord Tyrion we received notice" she playfully glared at him.

A chuckle escaped harry at her glare "I seem to remember only asking for a room and food, I had no idea it came with so many perks" he got out between his laughter.

"As if you didn't know this was a whorehouse, right as if ill believe that after your lecherous cock kept me awake through all of the night" she said as she finished putting her clothes back on.

"Well that much may be true, but I did not lie. Not that I was complaining once I found out, the girls of the north are quite….. talented? " harry spoke.

Ros looked at him speculatively and then let out a very undignified snort. "I take back what I said, you and Lord Tyrion should never meet, I think it would be the end of all of us "talented northern girls"" she laughed.

Laughing with her as well harry watch her leave his room, and as she was closing the door behind her he called out "than I shall be sure to seek him out then!" before it closed with Ros laughing behind it as she walked away.

Now alone harry laid back into the comfortable bed with a smile on his face. This great adventure had just begun for him, and it was all laid out before him, and he was loving every minute of it thus far.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry exited the brothel that he was currently staying at and into the city of Winterfell with thoughts to better blend in with the world that he now occupied. After taking a few hundred galleons from the mokeskin bag around his neck he had transfigured them into the golden dragons of the land to make it easier with which to purchase things. Transfiguring 200 galleons had netted him and easy 600 or so golden dragons. Which apparently he could live off of for quite a while. And with another couple hundred thousand galleons within his small bag he was quite sure he wouldn't be wanting for anything anytime soon.

He wandered to the center of town that the barkeep in the brothel had told him held a blacksmith, since apparently every man had at least some sort of blade here in westeros. So harry marched thru the throngs of people currently milling about, buying bread or selling wares and headed for the great brick building near the castle that seemed burnt all over.

As Harry approached the building he could smell the burning fires from inside, he opened the door and entered the candlelit entryway and spotted the counter and approached the older man behind it.

"Would you happen to be Mikken?" Harry asked as he stared at man behind the counter. He was a large man, with scars covering his hands and with a bushy white beard on his jaw.

The man looked at Harry appraising him "I would, what can I help you with today? I'm taking it your looking for a sword seeing as I am the only blacksmith in winterfell."

Harry nodded "I am"

"Ever used a sword before" Mikken asked gruffly

"I know how to handle a blade well enough, and give it the proper respect it deserves." Said Harry happy that as he grew older he actually learned to use a sword from a few goblin friends he had once done a favor for.

Mikken seemed to think for a bit before nodding and parting a curtain behind him.

"Wares are in the back, let me know if you need help with anything or have any questions." He spoke with a gravelly voice. Soft but rough, probably from breathing in so much smoke thought harry.

Harry wandered into the back and took a look around, seeing the shelves of daggers and swords and even more lining the walls joined with armor and shields of all sizes, shapes, and weights. He perused through the blacksmiths work, and could not help but admire the beauty of many of the blades. Mikken was absolutely a master of his craft, the metal of the blades glinting from the candlelight, sharp as can be, religiously cleaned and cared for.

A few moments later harry came across a blade on the back wall that caught his interest. Though thinner than your average blade it was lighter, but what really caught Harrys interest was the coloring and the ripple effect along the blade. "Mikken." Harry called

The older man came soon after, moving between the shelves of deadly weapons. "ahh I see the valyrian steel has caught your eye, but unless you have a great deal of gold I suggest placing it back where you found it."

Harry turned to him "valyrian steel?" he asked curiously

"aye rare metal forged in the now gone valyrian freehold, it's said the metal was forged with magic, it never needs sharpening and it is again extremely expensive." Confirmed Mikken looking at Harrys face.

"If its so useful or rare and magical how come no one has bought it from you? I mean apparently it is expensive but you cant tell me not one lord or another hasn't tried to get it from you." Said harry

Mikken grumbled a little "It's a thin blade. Most lords or knights what a thick heavy long blade. And while it is expensive most men that have wanted to buy it only want to have it melted down with other smaller valyrian blades to create a larger sword "worthy enough to be carried by them"" Spoke Mikken bitterly at the end

Harry thought about it curiously wondering what had made this blade this way? There was indeed magic coming off of it, not much but it was something. Maybe this could be useful in his future endeavors. "How much for the blade?" he asked.

"For that one? 150 golden dragons" Mikken replied impatiently waiting for harry to put the blade back down.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a pouch, pouring 150 golden dragons onto the shelf below where he had grabbed the blade from on the wall. Expensive it may be but this was not something harry could pass up. With was local magic and something in the blade was calling to him. "thank you very much Mikken" harry said to the astonished blacksmith still staring curiously at the magical blade as he began to walk out of the shop placing it back into its sheath and strapping the blade to his back.

"wait!" Mikken called.

Harry turned and looked at him in response. "one of the many reason I never sold that blade was because I never wanted to see it melted down. It is the only valyrian blade that I have ever shaped, as the metal is incredibly rare. I work with lord starks blade ice but that is only general upkeep, that blade is the only that I have made myself." Mikken spoke as if harry was taking the blacksmiths only child out to war.

"Do not worry Mikken I won't melt down shard, nor will I allow anything to happen to it." Harry said.

"Shard?" asked Mikken looking happier "you've already named it have you?"

Harry stared at the handle hanging over his shoulder curiously. "It already had a name Mikken, I just listened to it. It's the sword that picks the warrior you know? Not the other way around." And harry continued out the door.

Mikken nodded to himself "the sword that picks the warrior eh? I like that. Ill have to keep an ear out for that one I got a feeling he's going to do great things with that blade. Great things."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry had spent the rest of the day buying things from the locals, clothes, supplies, some food. Subjects he was interested in he asked about, and listened, learning more of the northern people and more of the seven kingdoms. Knowledge was a powerful weapon after all. Hermione had showed Harry and Ron that growing up more times than either would care to admit.

He met a man that could get supposedly get him a horse, the horse coming from the castle of the starks themselves. It turned out that the man was very close with some people in the castle and a friend of the stable boy Hodor. Harry told him he would meet with him tomorrow to buy the horse but he would not give him the gold until the horse was there. Which the man seemed to understand easily enough, and guaranteed he would have the horse there for him tomorrow.

After a long day Harry headed back to the brothel, walking down the streets with all of his purchases conveniently shrunken down inside his pockets. He opened the door and was greeted by the bartender whom noticed the blade on his back and gave him a grin. Harry placed an order of meat and bread with some wine to one of the girls wandering by who gave him a sultry grin and a wink and continued up the stairs. Just as he was about to open the door to his room and relax after a long day he heard ros's voice down the hall way standing outside of one of the rooms with her hand on the door.

"Harry I'm sure you've noticed today that his highness king Robert has arrived in Winterfell today?" Spoke Ros in a matter of fact kind of tone with a smile on her face.

"oh um, no not really I was kind of too busy with my own affairs than to listen for royals making their way into the lonely northern kingdom on a vacation" said harry teasingly.

Harry heard a short laugh from within the door Ros was holding open and Ros blushed a bright red than turned to face into the room listening to the man speaking to her from inside.

"He certainly lacks eloquence, but you were right he is quite different from most people. Bring him in, I guess I could stand to meet someone besides the lovely girls of the north. Your minds are quite gifted in the bedroom but maybe I can find someone that is gifted in the art of conversation as well. Besides I am quite interested in where this man comes from, to be able to out scare me with the girls of the whore houses of the north. " the voice laughed loudly and Harry noticed Ros motioning him over.

Harry walked over to Ros as she swung the door completely open motioning him in to the room "Harry I would like you to meet Lord Tyrion Lannister"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Ladies and Gentleman thank you so much for the support so far! Only three chapters in and already I feel like im actually accomplishing writing something that others may actually want to read! Please review reviews though I promise I will get to you questions in the authors section as well as I can unless of course it is a spoiler to the story, youll just have to read to find out then!

Percy jackson7 I do not have a pairing quite yet, but im willing to be pitched ideas and I can see what can work in the plotline I have laid out thus far.

Sm He will meet the starks, tho I cant say quite yet if he will befriend them. I mean direwolves as pets man that's kinda nuts. And besides any other story ive read with this crossover harry is always with the starks. I kinda want him to be a free element which is what im working towards.

Thunder18 thanks for the compliment I appreciate it I really do! Reviews are honestly quite motivational to keep writing.

Elquenodebesernombrado Thanks for clarifying earlier what you meant. And its all good. Now you can see what I meant in our prior message about what I was doing with the story. I hope your happy with it I know I am.

Chronodaimon I will indeed keep the story coming my friend you all just keep coming with your thoughts! And keep reading!

AGAIN I AM STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA READER, SO IF YOU ARE ONE OR KNOW ONE, YOU KNOW THE DRILL LET THEM NO THIS STORY IS HERE AND TO SEND ME A PM!

Harry walked past Ros entering the proffered room, noticing the man, the rather small blond headed man sitting at the wooden table at the back of the room with a smile on his face and looking all the world like one of the happiest men on earth.

"Hullo." Said Harry awkwardly standing near the door not entirely sure what he should be doing in a situation like this.

The imp laughed loudly at that, which harry took as a good sign. "Well he is certainly not from here, that much is true." He laughed and Harry saw Ros's face reddening in embarrassment once again. "I have heard quite a bit about you as well Harry, tell me where is it that a man such as yourself hails from?"

Harry stared at the man cautiously, there was something about the way the man had posed the question that made it seem, dangerous. Harry settled for a half truth. "I come from the land of Hogwarts, I traveled here after becoming lost at sea and settling upon these shores and made my way north to the land of Winterfell."

Tyrion swished the wine around in his mug and took another long swig, before looking at harry with a slight smile. "Hogwarts? I don't believe I have ever heard of such a place. But the accent you speak with I believe I have heard before, along with the mannerisms, or lack thereof I should say."

"I'm sorry if I've offended you lord lannister I do not know the customs of thes…"

"Offended!?" The small man cut him off with a chortle "I assure you harry it is quite impossible to offend a dwarf with simple lack of adhering to customs."

Harry chuckled a bit himself "I imagine a dwarf develops quite a thick skin growing up here, it is quite different where I am from. And yet there are similarities."

"Similarities like what?" Tyrion pounced onto the opening. "forgive me harry but anyone that knows anything about me knows that I am quite a curious man. After all knowledge without measure is one of man's greatest treasures."

Harry could not help the expression of shock from spreading across his face. That was a Ravenclaw saying, how did a dwarf of the seven kingdoms no matter how royal he was know that. "I'll answer your questions Lord Tyrion, but you will need to answer mine as well."

The small man laughed once again, "Ros fetch us more wine would you? And maybe some of the ale soaked beef I hear this establishment keeps for your more proffered customers. I'm quite certain I make the requirements of such an esteemed group."

Tyrion motioned for Harry to sit in the chair across from himself. "Wine?" he asked already pouring him a glass from a water skin he took from the floor beside his chair.

Harry pulled the wooden chair out from the table and took a seat across from the small man curiously. Maybe it was all coincidence, I mean the chances were slim sure, but it was not impossible. Nothing was impossible. He took the offered glass and before he could bring it to his lips Tyrion cleared his throat holding the other glass.

"To the start of an interesting conversation? No that is too bland. How about to the smartest men in the room?" here tyrion made a gesture at the empty room around them. "No we shall toast to gold, or to lions, oh no I've got it!" he exclaimed happily "To the talented lips of the girls of the north! They are not to bad at conversation either." He laughed again raising his glass towards Harry.

Harry laughed as well clinking his glass against tyrions own and both men took a long drag of the sweet drink, and Harry felt at home for this first time since arriving in westeros. That drink was quite good, although slightly familiar, maybe it was a wine he had tried already? Tyrion was smirking at him again, he seemed to do that quite a bit and Harry took another sip and then dropped the glass in shock.

Tyrions smirk grew larger at that finishing his own glass smiling knowingly at Harry across the table. "Was there something wrong with your drink harry, I happen to find it quite delicious. An old man I met in my youth turned me to it. Its sweet and full of flavor, as if someone learned to squeeze the best parts of a pumpkin pie into a drink wouldn't you agree?"

"Its called pumpkin juice" said harry "and it most definitely is not wine." Harry stood from his chair in shock staring into the eyes of the small man who seemed to know too much compared to what he should.

"I know what it is called harry and before you decided to turn my head into a scrambled egg I would appreciate if you sat back down before you ruin this whore house for the both of us with bad memories and a man hunt." Tyrion spoke calmly and surely as if nothing in the world was wrong.

"How do you know what it is called? How did you know that saying about knowledge? Where did you learn it all, and who was the old man that turned you to it? One of these measters I keep hearing about?" Harry asked one question after the other not returning to his seat but knowing that he needed the information. How many knew about harry? About what he was?

A laugh escaped Tyrions lips, and he waved his hand again to the chair. "please calm yourself harry, I promise no one but me knows about what you can do. And if your anything like what Sirius told me about, than it is going to stay that way. In fact I can see us becoming good friends should you choose to or could just as easily part ways after this conversation never to see each other again. In all honesty I just wanted to meet you, and at first thought I may have to hunt you down all over the north but luckily for me great minds think alike and look for the only "warm" beds in the north if you understand my meaning?"

"Sirius? Did you say Sirius? As in Sirius Black?" asked harry in complete shock, dropping back into his seat.

"Yes Sirius Black, a perfect role model if I ever needed one. I met him when I was young, but a boy. He was already quite an older man by then but still as spritely as most young men. Constantly chasing the girls down at Casterly Rock, to quite an end I must say." Said tyrion.

Harry sat listening, this was his godfather the man whom had been ripped away from him during his younger years. He was hanging on tyrions every word silently waiting for anything more he could get from the dwarf.

"It was quite comical actually the day we had met. I had snuck out of the castle and all the way across town to a local whore house, which you can imagine is actually quite difficult for a dwarf. To go unnoticed I mean." He clarified "So there I was trying to sneak a peak of the body of the top whore housed there at the time. And what was I to see but an older man holding a young woman as he plowed into her right there in the middle of the room lifting here in the air, and completely confusing my young mind. I mean how could such an old man lift a woman in the air for so long?"

Harry chuckled, that was what had blown his mind? For Sirius that was probably just a Tuesday, from Sirius journals that he had found when he destroyed number twelve grimauld place, he was quite sure age would never stop Sirius from chasing women.

"He had noticed me of course, I mean when a young dwarf boy opens your window as your plowing into the local talent its only assured. He let the woman down and I watched her leave, and then he walked to the window and opened it saying "well you've already seen the show pipsqueak you may as well come in, was there something you were looking for or were you trying to score some tips?" Tyrion continued

"It was quite a start to one of my most closely guarded friendships. His passing hurt me quite more than I thought it would. Of course he told me all about you, and then one day he had assured me that you were coming to our world. After the stories I had heard of you I had imagined it, you and me becoming good friends, brothers in a sense, and finally escaping from underneath my father to adventure the world!" Tyrion laughed sadly.

"Of course then Sirius had told me that you would not be here for a good many years, he explained to me the divimagination magic or whatever it was that he had used was not meant to bring you here, that it only showed you coming and then had told me the when and where, and asked that I be here to greet you." Finished tyrion draining the last of his glass and then refilling it, he picked up Harrys fallen glass as well. "would you like another glass?"

Harry nodded his head in the affirmative, still in shock and trying to process what he had just been told. Sirius had been here, not only that but apparently he had lived out the rest of his life here quite happily plowing into woman all the way to his grave.

Harry sipped from the refilled glass. "you must tell me everything"

Tyrion smiled "but of course, us gallant, brave, smart, and heroic men must stick together after all, or the poor women of the world would have no one to snag there gold from." he laughed.

Harry could only shake his head and take another drink, he could definitely see Sirius's corruption on this one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Tyrion had spoken late into the night drinking glass after glass of ale and wine, sharing stories from both of their worlds. Laughing uproariously at the good times and commiserating together at the bad. Harry had shown Tyrion magic which he had never actually seen, as Sirius had broken his wand upon his arrival and for the rest of his life in westeros could only perform simple wandless magic, and power runes hence the reason Tyrion had a wineskin of pumpkin juice that never emptied. And Tyrion had regaled him with tales of the lands of westeros that he had seen so far in his life, and the ones that he had yet to see.

Tyrion had travelled quite far and read many books, in a way he reminded harry of Hermione with his love of knowledge and books. And he spent a bit of time allowing Harry to read his mind to help him better understand the customs of the seven kingdoms, drunkenly telling him to be careful of the darker side of his mind it was where he kept his collection of naked barmaids in his mind.

Harry could only conclude that he had made his first real friend in this world in the form of a dwarf, Tyrion Lannister. He knew all about him and accepted what he was, and what he could do. And tyrion had found a friend that did not care of his disfigurements, but saw him for the brilliant man that he was. As harry had told him, the man in the room that drew no attention was usually the most dangerous man in the room. Tyrion had laughed in agreement.

But as Harry slowly woke in the dawns bright light in the same wooden chair he had eventually passed out in, to a girl moaning quite loudly while bouncing atop a small man on the bed only several feet away from him he wondered if maybe he should have passed out in his own room. Friend or not.

As Tyrion finished with the girl he looked over to harry with a smile on his face "Sorry for that my friend." He looked towards the still quite naked girl "Okay I'm not sorry for that but I suppose I could have kept her at least a bit more quiet, sadly an imp in bed brings quite a bit of pleasure to the women does it not?" Tyrion slapped the girl lightly on the ass "yes my lord" she responded with a giggle climbing atop him again, apparently ready for more "pleasure".

Harry stood to leave when the door opened revealing some sort of knight, a knight in gleaming silver armor inlaid with gold and a white cape. He looked towards the girl perched atop Tyrion's waist. "don't get up" he said sarcastically cocking his head lightly to the side.

"sorry my lord" the girl fell to the side of tyrion on the bed her naked body in plain view for all three men to see.

"should I explain the meaning of a closed door in a whore house brother?" said tyrion with a slight hint of irritation in his voice.

The knight looked to harry. "surely it isn't for privacy brother, and although im sure you have much to teach me of the whore houses our sister craves our attention" the man spoke crossing the room to stand next to harry, picking up a glass and drinking the contents.

"she has her cravings our sister" replied tyrion in a subdued voice, probably harry assume because even tyrion had realized he would not be getting laid in front of his brother.

"A family trait no doubt" replied the knight. "now the starks are feasting us at sundown, don't leave me alone with these people." He pleaded.

"The starks?" interrupted Harry "The family keeping the dire wolves as pets?"

The knight looked to him and with a chuckle replied "the very same."

"Well im sorry brother but I have already begun the first a bit early and this" tyrion pointed to the naked woman by his side. "and this is the first of many courses."

Harry tried to hide his laugh at tyrions attitude with a cough.

The knight stalked across the room back to the door. "I thought you might say that, but since were short on time." And he opened the door to reveal three more barely half dress woman. "come on girls" he said ushering them into the room.

Tyrion turned to the right to look at harry "you take the two on the right ill take the two on the left?"

The knight looked sickeningly over at harry but also hopeful that mayhap he might get his brother to the starks castle sooner rather than later.

Harry smirked in return "of course, but then we switch"

Tyrion laughed loudly before being mauled by the breasts of two of the girls jumping on to him on the bed, and as the other two ladies slowly made there way across the room to harry shedding the last of their clothes harry saw the knight leaving the room with a small smile and shaking his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N I figured this was a nice spot to end the current chapter leave reviews and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N This is my longest chapter by far! And I'm glad so many have taken a liking to my story! Of course its not going to be for everyone but I'm trying to make this a story that I would like to read myself and of course not all of us have the same tastes. Anyway regarding the fact that I do not know how to make this world financially as pointed out by many readers, if anyone has a better formula for the exchange and would like to explain the general prices of things so I can make this more realistic I look forward to your message! And again you will be credited in the story for doing so just send me a pm!

Also I think I have decided on a pairing for harry and would like some feed back on it to hear what people think, so what do you all think of tyene sand. Don't worry your little minds about how but let me know what you think of the pairing. I for one love it, so there needs to be a good argument for why this shouldn't be a pairing over another.

AND AGAIN I AM STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA READER SO IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY AND WOULD LIKE TO NOT ONLY CORRECT MY GRAMMAR, BUT ADD IN DETAILS AND MAYBE PROVIDE SOME CREATIVE INPUT IM ALL FOR IT JUST SEND ME A PM!

And as always READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry stood outside awaiting his friend Lord Tyrion, dusk had fallen over the town of Winterfell bringing with it another meaning to the world cold. But with a discreetly placed warming charm Harry had barely noticed. Wearing a black leather tunic that Harry was assured by the merchant was quite the latest fashion; he could only assume was correct judging by the eyes of approval he had gotten from several passerby's.

The feast had already started, there was no way that it had not, and while Harry was not expected nor invited by the Starks, Tyrion had invited him to join him and Harry was assured that it would bring no trouble. It was quite an acceptable occurrence apparently in the land of Westeros for a guest to bring a guest themselves.

Harry moved aside as another patron exited the brothel door, the door swinging shut quickly behind him, and let out another sigh again, of course Tyrion was in no rush. The young man had short curly brown hair, he was dressed smartly in expensive furs and as Harry was wondering who this apparently wealthy young man was he turned to Harry with a grin.

"First time in the north? I don't believe I have ever seen you here before." Said the boy.

"Yes" Said harry cautiously.

"Arrived with the king then I imagine?" said the figure curiously.

"I did not. I arrived a day before his highness, I am a traveler from….far away." Harry said to the young man.

The boy seemed to want to ask another question, surely about where he was from, but just as he was about to open his mouth the door opened again, expelling a much smaller man than the last.

"Aren't you the greyjoy boy of the starks? The hostage?" Asked Tyrion tactlessly pulling his red tunic down from the hem smoothing it out and letting the inlaid gold shine more splendidly in the moonlight.

The boys face reddened quickly. "I am the starks ward, practically family not a hostage, and the name is Theon."

Harry could only groan in his head, Tyrion wasn't likely to let this end with such a small passing barb, He had seen enough of the man's mind to know this.

"Ward? Is that what they have assured you? History remembers it quite differently. Then again I suppose it is easier to keep a prisoner of war when they do not think that they are one to begin with." Tyrion laughed at the boys growing anger from such simple words.

Tyrion started to walk/waddle down the road towards the castle of Winterfell. "Are you coming Harry? If were lucky we shall arrive just in time for the last of the meal and for the drinking to really begin!"

Harry followed after taking a last glance at Theon's red face, and clenched fists. He caught up with Tyrion easily enough and continued walking with him at a slower pace. "Why must you rile up everyone that you meet?" Said Harry already feeling that he knew the answer but finding it polite to ask.

"When you're a dwarf in this land Harry it makes you an easy target for just about anyone even the low-born. And yet I find if you neutralize certain problems before they have a chance neutralize you, than they are likely to pretend that you do not even exist." Said Tyrion honestly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Entering the main hall of Castle Stark, Harry realize Tyrion had indeed been correct. While food was still lying around the many tables it seemed that ale was the now the main course. Along the lower tables many were already drunkenly laughing with their neighbors, boasting tales that they probably never truly experienced and grabbing at whatever woman happened to come within their reach.

Harry watched Tyrion approach the high table, speaking with the knight that had intruded upon Tyrions time in the local brothel. Harry now knew this man to be Jamie Lannister, Tyrions brother, also commonly referred to as the king slayer.

Amongst the high table the alcohol also was also taking affect, to a lesser degree of course, image had to be maintained of course in front of guests and host. All were holding back from imbibing in too much of the drink served in the room. All that is, except one. A large man wearing a crown, there was no avoiding it in Harry's opinion, the man was a glutton and it showed. Big as uncle Vernon had once been, the man with curly brown hair suddenly leaned back and bellowed a rather loud laugh while pulling one of the server women into his lap and speaking into her ear.

A blonde haired woman glared at this, and Harry realized this must be Queen Cersei, Tyrion's sister. While Harry felt for the woman, having to watch her husband pull another woman into his lap and surely be whispering sweet nothings into her ear, he had be advised by Tyrion not to feel too bad for the woman. "She was a conniving, ruthless, bitch." Those were the words that Harry remembered from that conversation.

Looking further along the table Harry took notice of the Starks as he took his own seat next to young man at the end of one of the lower tables. There was Lord Stark, grey eyes, black hair, and the hard face of the winter of his people staring out at the occupants of his castle. Next to him with long red hair shockingly blue eyes, watching her children carefully must be Catelyn Stark. The children of the Starks sat amongst the table directly below their own, and Harry carefully picked them out amongst the crowd.

There was Robb and Brandon sitting next to each other speaking to one of the many men surrounding them a perfect blend amongst their parents in appearance, hanging on to every word of a man dressed in nothing but black. And there was Sansa and Arya Stark, Sansa looking more like her mother than her father, batting her eyelashes and staring with adoration towards a young blonde boy whom Harry suspected was the Crown Prince Joffrey, Tyrion's detestable nephew. Arya Stark on the other hand took more after her father, and it showed in more than appearance. Rather than being the picture perfect little lady as her sister seemed to be trying to play the part, she seemed to be trying to fire food at her sister from her spoon.

As Harry continued his inspection of the high table and its occupants the young man next to him had interrupted his inner thoughts by chuckling lightly at the antics of Arya Stark. Harry turned to the young man and couldn't help but do a double take. This must be Jon Snow, the only bastard child of Lord Stark, for he was nearly identical to his father, with no trace of Lady Stark's appearance in his own.

"She seems to be quite lively" Harry said politely to his neighbor nodding his head towards Arya.

The young man turned to him, he definitely had the face of the Starks, hard like the winter of his home and quite unreadable. "Yes she is quite a handful most of the time." He said friendly with a slight chuckle.

"Excuse me for asking, and if I come across rude. But you are Jon Snow are you not? Why are you not sitting at the high table with the rest of your family?" Harry inquired.

Jon's grey eyes seemed to darken, "It is as you said, my name is Snow. I am not a Stark, Eddard Stark may be my father" At this his eyes shifted to the Lady Stark "But Lady Stark is not my mother and the high tables are not any place for a bastard." Replied Jon sadly.

Harry chuckled lightly and at the slightly angry face of the young Snow beside him Harry clarified, "I am not laughing at you Jon, but at the customs of this land. I am a traveler, and it is not quite done the same way at my own home. You may be a bastard of your father, but those children up there are still your siblings, and still your family whether Lady Stark agrees or not is a moot point. The blood that runs in their veins runs just as deeply in yours." Harry took a drink of the wine in front of him "Just my opinion on the matter."

Jon seemed to think on this for a minute and his face eventually softened at the words. "Thank you for your words, but obviously we are from very different worlds." And with that said Jon rose from his seat and left through the side door of the hall. Harry could not help but internally laugh at this, different worlds was spot on.

Tyrion seemed to have watched the exchange between himself and the young Snow, and made to follow out the side door. Harry wondered what he had to say to the young man, but was not curious enough to follow.

Harry ate and drank, speaking with the town folk at his own table, learning more and more about the land of Winterfell. As the night slowly came to a close Harry watched the King drunkenly wander through a side door with one of the serving woman close behind him, followed closely by the Queens glare.

Harry had not seen Tyrion return to the hall, and had decided tonight had still been a good night. He had had fun, and learned quite a bit from the locals. With that thought he excused himself from his many neighbors around the table, claiming to have drunk quite enough and would see the many acquaintances he had made another time.

With one last look back at the hall Harry smiled, this world may have its ups and downs but at least so far it was interesting. With this thought in mind harry turned through the door walking back to the local brothel to retire for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry woke slowly in his room, wrapped in the fur blankets on his bed almost a week later from the night of the feast. He woke alone, he had not spent a night with another woman since his meeting with Jon Snow. It wasn't that he was against having sex, in fact it was quite the opposite, like most young men Harry loved sex. And yet after seeing what was the result of bastards in this world, Harry had a tighter lid in place on his hormones. Not that Harry was worried about siring a bastard child, with the sterility spell that Harry used before every encounter there was a chance it would happen anyway. But seeing what the profession resulted in for many, he just could not enjoy the event anymore without feeling some form of guilt for propagating the injustice.

Tyrion had seemed shock when Harry had told him of why he had stopped sleeping with the local talent. And though Tyrion himself would likely never stop sampling the local talent of any land he visited, he had assured Harry he understood the reasoning behind his decision.

The past week Harry had gotten his horse, which wasn't much harder than riding a broom surprisingly. He and Tyrion had spent time together near every day, with Jamie even joining them a few times. Jamie did not like Harry, not to say he disliked him, he only tolerated him. To Jaime Lannister Harry was a no body, but as he was a friend of his brothers, he would tolerate him. Although Harry felt as if that was slowly changing, as they spent time together and laughed together Harry felt that Jaime was coming to respect his intelligence and good humor, maybe even starting to look at him as a friend of his own.

Yesterday though was day of significance, Harry had accompanied Tyrion to the castle once again. The first time since the feast, to meet his sister Cersei. Cersei did not like him in any shape or form, and Tyrion had jokingly told him that had he not been a friend of Tyrions it was highly likely that his sister might actually dislike him less due to her own hatred towards himself. But Harry did not mind, he could do without the "Queen Bitch" as friend.

As Harry and Tyrion prepared to leave the castle grounds though Harry had felt a peculiar sensation. One of magic, a reasonably strong source of it coming from a thick wooded area in the forest of the right outside the walls. Harry having told Tyrion what it was that he felt moved towards the wooded area when Tyrion stopped him explaining that what he was feeling was the godswood, or more particularly the weirwood that was in the center. He also informed him that the people of the north were quite protective of it, given the history of the weirwood and the subsequent attack and burning of most of them, and that the people of the north would not take kindly to a strange traveler approaching it and would most likely inform Lord Stark.

Subdued Harry had continued on their way to the local bakery for some pastries that Tyrion had sworn were some of the sweetest he had ever eaten. Of course this exaggeration could be largely because the baker was a rather beautiful woman, with quite large breasts that Tyrion was trying to proposition into his bed, but as Harry followed his friend he could not quite get the urge out of his mind to go and visit this "weirwood" he just needed to find a reason to without rousing suspicion.

BANG

Harry's eyes snapped to the door of his room that had smacked open with a loud smack, and there stood a flustered looking Tyrion. "Get dressed Harry, quickly now there is need of your services."

Harry stared at Tyrion bewildered. "Services? You say that as if I am a merchant in the local square, what has you in such a rush?" Harry laughed at the flushed Tyrions face.

"I am doing you a favor, or maybe you would rather not the Lord and Lady stark be indebted to you? Truly a boon if used in the correct manner considering Lord Stark has recently accepted the post as hand of the king or have you forgotten?" Spoke Tyrion regaining his breath, and his sophisticated demeanor.

"As much fun as that sounds Tyrion there is not much that I could offer them. Besides what would cause the Lord and Lady Stark to be indebted to me, a stranger from another land?" Spoke harry as he lazily rose from his bed, pulling on his now common black tunic.

"Oh I believe saving the life of their son Bran ought to do the trick, I believe most parents are quite attached to their offspring and would do just about anything to guarantee their wellbeing. " said Tyrion in his usual, matter of fact way.

Harry turned to stare at Tyrion questioningly.

"Just hurry and get ready we must approach this opportunity delicately and at just the right moment. I will explain on the way to the castle." Said Tyrion as he walked quickly from the room.

Harry Followed behind shortly after wondering what had happened that had caused such an extreme reaction from his friend, and from apparently the Starks themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bran had fallen. He had fallen from a great height apparently, as both his legs were apparently broken and he had not awakened since. Tyrion had told Harry he was found not too long ago, and had been brought into the castle, but there had been nothing that the maester of the castle Luwin had been able to do for the broken young boy besides try to ease his pain once he awoken. Tyrion explained to him, that should he be able to heal the young boys body, he would be able to ask just about anything of the Lord and Lady Stark and they would most gladly pay it, if not the king himself.

They hurried through the main door of the castle Tyrion leading the way and Harry following dutifully alone behind him. Approaching one of the main chambers leading to the stairs of the tower that Harry could only assume Bran had been brought, he steeled himself as he entered behind Tyrion.

"How could this have happened Ned?" Lady Stark cried to her husband. "Why would the gods do this to one of our boys? I told him I had had enough of his climbing and that it was dangerous! Why wouldn't he just listen to me?"

She seemed inconsolable, but Lord Stark was making an effort. Behind his tense mask of the Lord of the land Harry could see a father, worried for his son, but trying valiantly to be brave for his wife, and to be the rock that the family surely needed at this time. He turned to Harry and Tyrion as they entered with a questioning look in his eyes, along with the frustration of having to deal with even more people today.

"Lord Stark," said Tyrion respectfully "Lady Stark," he continued with a half bow "I wanted to express my deepest sympathies for the accident that has befallen young Bran."

Ned looked at Tyrion with suspicion in his eyes passing over Harry as well. "Thank you for sympathy Lord Tyrion, but seeing as you have brought a stranger with you I do not imagine that is all that you have come here for."

Tyrion rose again looking into the eyes of Lord Stark. "Indeed it is not, I come with a friend of superb skill in the art of healing in his own homeland, even if the practices are quite unorthodox compared to our own. And he would like to try to help the young lord as a favor to the House of Stark, He has assured me that he has seen injuries of the like healed before by his own people and would like to try the same here with Bran."

Harry internally scoffed, laying it on a bit thick there Tyrion? Ned and Catelyn looked towards Harry suspicious and with a pleading hope respectively. "Is this true, you believe that you can heal my son?" Asked Lord Stark.

Harry followed Tyrions Lead with a half bow in their direction, "I do Lord Stark, it is not something I can guarantee without first seeing the injuries, but from what I have heard it is not impossible."

Ned eyed him with suspicion as Catelyn bunched his cloak in her clenched hands. "Then please, I beg you see him and try to fix what has happened to our son." She said desperately ushering Harry up the stairs.

Harry rose from his bow and looked to Ned for permission, receiving a nod Harry started towards the stairs with the Starks following after and Harry paused. "I understand that you are both worried for your son my Lord and Lady Stark but I must see him alone to try to heal him."

"Outrageous. You are a stranger in these halls, and I will not have someone who's character I do not know in a room alone with my injured son!" Burst out Ned while Catelyn looked like she would have a heart attack at the all of the events of the day thus far.

"I shall vouch for him." Said Tyrion "should anything happen to the Bran I shall assume responsibility for the actions of my friend. Whom I guarantee shall not harm your son Lord Stark."

Harry looked to Tyrion in thanks and then to the Lord Stark. He seemed to think this over for quite a long time before finally subdued nodded his head at him. "I do not know you, and I am sorry for the distrust, but he is my son, and you are a stranger offering what maester Luwin assures me is impossible. But I am willing to place my faith in a small miracle. Help Bran, and the House of Stark, shall always open its doors to you." He almost whispered.

Harry smiled reassuringly at them and continued up the stairs opening the door at the top of the tower to find Bran lying under the blanket. He would appear sleeping to anyone that did not know of his terrible accident and as harry pulled the blanket gently off his still form the illusion was shattered, as shattered as the legs that lay underneath them. They were bent at odd angles here at there, and the left legs bone seemed to be trying to penetrate the skin reaching out hungrily.

Harry pulled out his wand, knowing that this would be difficult enough and not something that he could afford to start without every tool at his disposal. He waved the wand casting a diagnostic charm and what came back astounded him. Seven breaks in the legs, 2 broken ribs, and a section of his spine was shattered. Along with the heavy bruising all over Harry found it hard to believe that the boy had lasted this long. Taking a deep breath Harry got to work, piecing the bone together back into the shape it was supposed to be in. He was grateful the boy was unconscious or this would have been quite painful for the boy.

After aligning the bone back into its previous positions he pushed more of his power into the boy, willing the bones to mend together. Once completed he stitched the muscles around the bones back together slowly, bit by bit working up a bit of a sweat and spending so much power.

Next he concentrated on the worst of it, the spine. Carefully mending the bone together he then realigned the pieces, willing them to mend and take their previous shape throwing massive amounts of power into the boy's body. He let out a deep breath as it finally healed, wiping the sweat from his brow he continued on stitching the spines muscles back together and reworking the child's nervous system back into working order.

All in all by the time Harry had finished three and a half hours had passed, and he was sitting in a chair by the bed exhaustion overtaking him when he heard a light knock on the door followed by Tyrions voice. "Is everything alright Harry?"

Harry grunted in the affirmative his mind feeling like moosh after the intense concentration and power that he had expended. The door opened slowly to reveal Tyrion, behind him Harry could see the Lord and Lady Stark rush into the room towards bran.

Tyrion approached him with a small smile. "You look like hell." He quipped.

"Thanks for that wonderful observation Tyrion, healing is not something I am particularly gifted in so I have to force it with a massive amount of energy, it can take a lot out of a man." Replied Harry still trying to recuperate and regain some of his power.

Tyrion patted his shoulder and handed him a wineskin, the wineskin of pumpkin juice Harry realized as he took a long drag from the bladder realizing how thirsty he truly was.

"How?" interrupted Lord Stark staring from bran's repaired body to Harry sitting on the other side of the bed. "I saw it myself, his legs- they were mangled how is this possible?"

Harry looked up at him wryly unable to resist the urge as he said. "Magic."

You could have heard a pin drop in the resounding silence. A tension rose in the room so thick that you could cut it with a sword.

"Magic!- but – Magic died out with the dragons." Completed Catelyn

"Obviously not completely" Said Tyrion "Of course this needs to stay within this room between the four of us. Not even Bran shall be told of his recovery. To protect his wondrous healer of course. Not to say he does not deserve credit but we can skip over the magic bit can we not?" He questioned the occupants of the room.

Both the Lord and Lady Stark nodded dumbly still staring in amazement at the young man that had saved the son.

"I believe Harry here had an amazingly powerful elixir that he had been saving, passed down through his family for many years rumored to be a gift from witches of old that could heal anything. But after hearing what happened to your young lord decided now was the time to use it and selflessly gave a priceless heirloom to save young Brans life. Did anyone else see that?" Tyrion continued

Again the Starks only nodded, probably in thanks and a healthy dose of fear. If the young man before them could heal there son then who's to say he couldn't undo whatever it is that he had done?

Harry looked at them "Thank you, I would rather not have people burning me at a stake anytime soon. I kind of like living." He chuckled "And I would rather not erase your memories without your permission, fighting against someone's mind takes more power, which is not something I have a lot of to spare at the moment."

"Erase our memories?" Catelyn inquired with a slightly fearful face mimicked by Ned.

"Yes" Continued Harry "you will remember only the version of Tyrions of what happened here."

As Catelyn looked ready to protest, Ned raised his hand halting her and after a slight pause spoke. "It is a small price to pay for the health of Bran. The house of Stark will comply to your request for the favor you have done us." He glanced at Catelyn with a slight glare.

Her head bowed she nodded her head subdued. "Thank you." Harry replied.

"It is the least we can do for what you have done for us." Continued Lord Stark, both he and Catelyn looking towards him.

Harry concentrated and waved his hand, and the eyes of both the Lord and Lady Stark became glazed and unfocused. And with a slight push of his magic at Bran the boy started to turn in his bed slowly awakening.

"I think we should take that as our cue my friend" Said Tyrion holding open the door, Harry nodded and rose from his seat stepping through the door with him into the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was woken the next day by a knocking on his door, he grudgingly rose from his bed and clothed himself decently enough expecting Tyrion or one of the many women of the brothel on the other side of the wooden door. Upon opening it he was shocked to find Robb Stark standing at his door.

"You are Harry?" the boy questioned.

"I am" responded Harry curiously.

"My mother and Father have sent me to fetch you, The King and The Lord Stark call upon your presence, please dress accordingly and meet me outside, we will ride to break the fast with them." He said simply already turning back down the hall.

Harry could only shrug and close the door behind him, picking out some of his nicer clothes, wondering what was bound to happen next. He understood why Lord and Lady Stark would want to see him, but what did this have to do with King Robert?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
